The Underwear of Apollo
by stardust2002
Summary: Flirty fun pilot!banter. Set just before Colonial Day. No spoilers. Summary: a triad game, ambrosia, Lee, Kara and a pair of Apollo's skivvies.


**The Underwear of Apollo**

**oooooooooooooooo**

"Your bet Apollo." There was no mistaking the smugness in her tone. And even if there were, the smirk firmly planted on her face would have given away her amusement at the situation.

"Come on Kara, you know I haven't got anything left to bet with." He gestured at her overly large pile of coins and bills. "How am I supposed to keep going?"

"I refuse to let the evening end," she stated flatly, grabbing the bottle of ambrosia and pouring two more shots. She'd lost count of just how many shots they'd had during their 'private' triad game, but it was enough to render her hand unsteady and slop a good amount of the precious liquid on the table.

Lee grabbed the shot and downed it, grimacing as the hot liquid burned down his throat. It didn't seem to matter how many he'd had, each shot hurt as much as the first. His slurred speech was a testament to just how many they'd indulged in however.

"Well what am I supposed to bet with, as you've already cleaned me out?"

She opened her arms expressively. "Use some out-of-the-box thinking," she suggested.

"That's more your department than mine," he grumbled.

"You really want _me_ to come up with what you should ante up with?" she asked, a warning smile beginning to shine in her hazel-green eyes.

"On second thought, strike that. _ I'll _think of something."

"What, are you scared Apollo?" she taunted, mouth opening in a wide grin.

"No, it's just that you'll probably come up with some horrible thing like doing your Viper maintenance for a week or making me do your latrine-cleaning duty, or something equally as unpleasant."

She appeared to ponder his words carefully. "Hmm, both good ideas," she said approvingly. "But I was thinking along the lines of something more ... personal."

"Personal?" Lee repeated, a wary look darkening his face. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," she answered, feigning innocence. "Something that belongs to you perhaps."

"I don't _have_ anything Kara. I wasn't planning on staying you know. I only came here with the clothes on my back."

"Well, that'll do."

His eyes widened.

"An article of clothing."

"Clothing. You mean like strip triad?" His heart began to pound. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked, but never in such private quarters. And never while drunk ...

"Sort of, but I was just thinking of one particular item of clothing."

"What?"

"Your underwear." She smiled mischeviously.

He flushed. "My what?"

"Underwear. _Under wear_, you know, what you wear _under_ your pants or flightsuit? Skivvies, BDU's ..."

""I know what underwear is for frak's sake!" he cried out in exasperation.

"So ... you in?" She folded her arms neatly on the table and leaned forward on them, her sweatshirt dipping down enough for him to see the swell of her breasts beneath.

"What exactly do you want with my underwear Kara?" he asked, copying her pose and giving her an arch smile.

"What do I want with it?" She sounded incredulous, as though why anyone would question her desire for Apollo's underclothing was a mystery.

"Yes, why? What are you planning on doing with them?" He pressed forward, feeling the advantage shifting in his favour. It wasn't often that happened and he always made sure to take full advantage of it.

She sat back heavily, nearly tipping her chair. "What do you think I'm going to do with them?" she laughed. "I could_ wear_ them but that would be boring. Maybe I could mount them on a stick and go running around the ship waving them like a flag."

"Oh very funny," Lee said dryly, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or maybe I could just auction them off. I'm sure there's more than one female around here that would pay good money for an authentic pair of Apollo's boxers." She laughed again. "I could make enough to keep myself in ambrosia and cigars for years!"

"You wouldn't !"

"I would."

Lee grabbed the bottle and poured them both another shot, spilling as much as went into the glasses.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to keep them for yourself? I mean come on Kara, how much must a pair of my underwear be worth to you?" He leaned forward, smiling seductively at her.

She blinked, nonplussed. That wasn't how she'd expected him to react. All that much more fun though!

She copied his actions, showing yet more cleavage. "As valuable as your skivvies are, I'd much rather have what goes inside them."

"Well _that_ pair goes for a much higher price than ante for a triad game."

Her cheeks flushed prettily. "How much?"

he leaned back in his chair, cupping his hands behind his head and resting his booted feet on the table. "If you have to ask, you can't afford them."

She looked as though she was going to burst, and then she did ... with laughter.

"Fine, I'll settle for your ratty old underwear this time, but be warned - I'll be back for the other pair later."

"I'll be waiting."

His grin irked her. He'd won and he knew it. And he knew she knew it. And there was no way he was ever going to let her forget it!

"So let's see your underwear. We have a hand to finish and I believe that's the price to be paid if you want to see my cards."

"I'd love to but there's one small problem with my underwear," he replied, desperately holding back a grin.

"What's that?" she snapped, beginning to find him irksome.

"I'm not wearing any."

fin


End file.
